Survivor Series 2013
Survivor Series (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on November 24, 2013 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts and is the 27th annual Survivor Series show. It was the 11th pay-per-view in the 2013 lineup. Event summary Team Total Divas vs Team True Divas At Survivor Series Sunday night, the jealous Divas Champion AJ Lee, her enforcer Tamina Snuka and a posse of five other rebelling Divas were served an eye-opening reality check that would make Roddy Piper and all of the Real Housewives proud. It was a close call, but the technical prowess of Natalya made the difference in the cast of “Total Divas” prevailing over a team of resentful competitors not showcased on E!’s hit reality series. Alicia Fox was quickly pinned by the impressive Naomi following a dazzling split-legged springboard moonsault from the top rope. Following the eliminations of Cameron and Rosa Mendes, Nikki Bella and Summer Rae entered into an impromptu dance contest, but Summer was a bit too confident in her tango. With Fandango’s waltz partner posing in the ring, Nikki nailed her with a stiff kick to the skull, sending Summer from the ring back to the ballroom. Former Divas Champion Kaitlyn showed her muscle as The Hybrid Diva eliminated both “newbie” Eva Marie and the funky Naomi with back-to-back executions of a maneuver that sent them from her shoulders to a knee in the gut. Brie Bella achieved immediate retribution, pinning Kaitlyn following a top-rope missile dropkick. Aksana and Brie were both sent packing next and the dangerous Tamina Snuka stepped between the ropes. The daughter of Jimmy Snuka wiped the canvas with Nikki, and the exhausted Bella Twin slowly crawled to her corner to find only JoJo available and holding out her hand. Nikki reluctantly tagged in the youngest member of her team, giving JoJo her first official taste of WWE action. The rookie folded like a tent under the colossal Tamina. A momentary burst of energy afforded JoJo the opportunity to attempt a crossbody off the top rope, but Tamina caught the E! star in mid-air. A Samoan Drop later and JoJo was toast. Tamina tagged in AJ, allowing the detestable Divas Champion to score the pin. Natalya entered the contest to tangle with Tamina in a clash of second-generation Divas, but Jim “The Anvil” likely winced at the sight of her daughter’s head crushing against the turnbuckle courtesy of the mighty Tamina. Yet, the powerful Diva was a bit too confident and, upon missing a Superfly Splash, tapped out to The Sharpshooter. An attempt by AJ to quickly gain the upper hand as the only remaining member of her team was unsuccessful. With Bret Hart looking on, Nattie locked AJ in another Sharpshooter, forcing the outspoken Divas Champion to submit. With Natalya and Nikki Bella as the bout’s survivors, the cast of “Total Divas” was momentarily drama-free in Beantown, but their camaraderie likely won’t translate when the E! cameras start rolling again. Results * 7-on-7 Survivor Series elimination match: '''Total Divas (Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella), The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron), JoJo and Eva Marie) defeated True Divas (AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes and Aksana) '''Survivor Series Elimination match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Image gallery SS13_Photo_104.jpg SS13_Photo_105.jpg SS13_Photo_106.jpg SS13_Photo_107.jpg SS13_Photo_108.jpg SS13_Photo_109.jpg SS13_Photo_110.jpg SS13_Photo_111.jpg SS13_Photo_112.jpg SS13_Photo_113.jpg SS13_Photo_114.jpg SS13_Photo_115.jpg SS13_Photo_116.jpg SS13_Photo_117.jpg SS13_Photo_118.jpg SS13_Photo_119.jpg SS13_Photo_120.jpg SS13_Photo_121.jpg SS13_Photo_122.jpg SS13_Photo_123.jpg SS13_Photo_124.jpg SS13_Photo_125.jpg SS13_Photo_126.jpg SS13_Photo_127.jpg SS13_Photo_128.jpg SS13_Photo_129.jpg SS13_Photo_130.jpg SS13_Photo_131.jpg SS13_Photo_132.jpg SS13_Photo_133.jpg SS13_Photo_134.jpg SS13_Photo_135.jpg SS13_Photo_136.jpg SS13_Photo_137.jpg SS13_Photo_138.jpg SS13_Photo_139.jpg SS13_Photo_140.jpg SS13_Photo_141.jpg SS13_Photo_142.jpg SS13_Photo_143.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Eva Marie Category:JoJo Category:Cameron Category:Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Kaitlyn Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Summer Rae Category:Aksana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young